


sunday mornings.

by polarvoidz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarvoidz/pseuds/polarvoidz
Summary: Dimitri couldn't ask for anything better. Felix's head resting softly on his lap, the only noise being the wind and soft pleased sighs.. It made his heart fill with warmth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	sunday mornings.

Today was wonderful. There was a gentle breeze, the slight scent of flowers flowing through the air. Felix took a deep breath before opening his eyesー  
The sight above him was beautiful.

Dimitri looked down towards his beloved, his gaze soft and warm. He ran his fingers through Felix's hair slowly, humming with content. It was nice.. when the King was able to spend time with the Dukeー just like this. Dimitri couldn't ask for anything better. Felix's head resting softly on his lap, the only noise being the wind and soft pleased sighs.. It made his heart fill with warmth. 

"Boar.." Felix smiled up towards the King. "You look sappy like that-" He moved his hand towards the blondes face, patting his cheek. " _Stop._ "   
Dimitri laughed softly, simply moving his hand to intertwine his fingers with Felix's. "I cannot help but be infatuated by you, my love. You are well aware." He placed a gentle kiss to the younger man's knuckles.   
Felix's face heated up almost instantly.  
The two had been together for sometime now.. Dimitri was slowly returning to his old self. A bit of time before after the war had ended, Felix had scolded him for how his train of thought had been working all these years. Dimitri was convinced Felix had hated him, but truly it was just the person he had become. Dimitri had frightened the young Felix, confusing him as to how he could look the same on his outer shell, yet be an entirely different being.   
He had never truly _hated_ him, though. All Felix wanted was to bring him back to his senses. Felix had always loved Dimitri dearly, and Dimitri loved Felix all the same. 

Within the past few years, the Duke had helped him fall back into _much_ healthier older habits. The pair would spar and train together, go exploring in the gardens of Enbarrー really, they did most things together.   
Felix would also now allow himself to.. _soften_ , but only around Dimitri. The normal bitter felined personality would melt away in privacy, for the Duke couldn't help but feel happiness.  
He had yearned so long for his Dima to return, to be able to see the King prosper in happinessー

He looked up towards the man who was looking at him so _unbelievably_ lovingly.   
Felix gave his hand a gentle squeeze, his lips forming into a stupidly happy smile. 

"I love you, Dima."

Dimitri's eye widened at the sudden childhood nickname. He moved to scoop Felix up into his arms, attacking the younger mans face in several soft kisses. "And I, _you_ , my dearest! By the Goddess, I love you more than words will ever allow me to express!" 

Felix laughed softly as the man he learned to love so dearly continued to make his heart race so many years later.   
His Dima was always his one true love. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of fluff to help with sad times! ๑ˊૢᵕˋૢ๑  
> thank you for reading! ♡ 
> 
> twitter: polarvoidz


End file.
